A Push in the Right Direction
by trickstercast
Summary: As Ruby and her friends are settling into Beacon, a class project brings some new friends into their circle. Together, teams RWBY and JNPR will learn to navigate Beacon with the help of their new 3rd year friends and mentors, teams AMBR and CDVN. AU with OC mentor teams. Co-written by trickstercast and Grey917. Rating K for now, but that may change later.
1. A New Project

"Oh how I hate Mondays!" Ruby moaned from inside her blanket nest on her bed. "Why can't we just make Mondays illegal or something? All they ever do is make everyone annoyed."

The remainder of Team RWBY was already busy getting up and ready for the start of the new school day. Weiss was packing her bag full of all the study materials she needed ("I have to be the best in the class you know!") while Blake and Yang were standing in front of the mirror checking hair bows and adjusting outfits respectively.

"Stop being so childish and get up already!" Weiss replied. "I have no intention to be late to combat class AGAIN because of your inability to wake up on time."

Ruby's head emerged from the nest as she stuck out her tongue at Weiss before retreating back into the soft, blankety warmth of her bed. Blake, chuckling with amusement, turned around and commented, "Weiss is right this time, Ruby. We really don't need to be on Professor Goodwitch's bad side right now. After the last time we were late, she nearly assigned us two hours worth of extra drills to do by the next day." The blanket heap shrugged in what seemed to be agreement and Blake turned back around, satisfied that she had made her point.

Yang, finished getting ready for the day, leaned against her bunk bed and watched as the Ruby shaped lump settled in again and stopped moving. After a few moments, Weiss started tapping her foot angrily and pointed at the clock feature on her scroll, giving the blanket heap the coldest glare imaginable as well.

Yang sighed, crossed over to by Ruby's bed, and pulled the blankets off in one majestic swoop.

"Eep!" Ruby cried, frantically curling up into a ball to conserve what was left of the blankety warmth.

"Come on Ruby. If we don't leave within the next two minutes, Weiss is probably going to have an aneurysm." Yang gave Ruby her best motherly look, hoping that if Weiss's chilling gaze didn't convince Ruby to get out of bed, she might be able to guilt her into finally getting up.

"Just go on without me," Ruby cried. "I'll catch up!"

"Ruby," Yang intoned while amping up the motherly stare, "you and I both know that if we leave without you, you'll fall back asleep and not actually show up to class. Plus, if you get up now, I'll see if I can convince Ren to make cookies for you …"

Ruby blinked twice as her sleepy brain processed Yang's promise of cookies. Once she finally comprehended the wondrously delicious gift that was being offered to her, Ruby's face lit up and she dashed off, leaving a flurry of rose petals in her wake. Twenty seconds later, a fully dressed and alert Ruby appeared near the door waving her hands to usher her teammates out the door.

"Come on, come on, come on! We can't be late to combat class! What kind of Huntresses-in-training would be late to the most important class of their academic years?" Ruby jumped up and down with impatience as her teammates headed out to go to class, her eyes alight with the promise of the famous Lie family cookies.

"Of course _now_ you get up," muttered Weiss, "Only when there is a promise for cookies. Not because you care about your grade or anything."

Yang heard Weiss's grumbling and responded, "Hey, if I had known that cookies would have gotten her out of bed as quickly as she just did, I totally would have said something earlier."

Weiss humphed and continued on her way to class, following behind an overly exuberant Ruby who was skipping down the path towards the main building.

"At least she's up," Blake remarked as she caught up with Yang.

"True. But how am I going to convince Ren to make those cookies?" Yang mused. This particular endeavor would require _just_ the right stuff from Yang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Glynda watched from her podium at the front of the room as the first year students filed in and took their seats. Their chatter had filled the corridors just moments before, but the students were falling silent as they took their seats and pulled out notebooks and pencils.

Bartholomew and Peter (or as the students knew them, Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port) were talking animatedly in a corner near the front of the room. Normally they wouldn't be in here, having their own classes to teach, but there was an assignment from Ozpin that she needed their assistance with.

Glynda's gaze turned back to the students, noticing suddenly that one of the three teams was missing. Teams CRDL and JNPR had both shown up on time, but team RWBY was conspicuously absent.

 _I wonder where they could have gone off to. It's not as if they've never been to this classroom before._ Glynda pondered. As she cleared her throat to start class, team RWBY rushed in, each one of them out of breath and disheveled.

"Sorry Professor!" Yang said. "I guess we just had a hard time getting out of bed this morning."

"You mean our team leader had a hard time getting out of bed this morning." Weiss muttered under her breath. Yang shot her a pointed look and then turned back to Glynda.

"We're all here and ready to learn, Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake and Yang nodded their agreement as they slid into their seats. Weiss followed suit with an exasperated sigh.

Glynda sighed, but smiled inwardly. _I can see why Ozpin likes this team so much,_ she thought. _Now if only they could get to class on time._

"Very well, Miss Rose. Now that you've all taken your seats, let's begin today's lesson." Glynda gestured to Peter and Bartholomew to come join her at the front of the room and then turned to address all the students, "As you may have noticed, Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck are joining us today. They are here to introduce a project that will be encompassing their classes as well as mine. Dr. Oobleck?"

"Why yes, thank you Glynda," Dr. Oobleck cleared his throat and continued, "The aim of this project is simple: to foster unity between the students and provide experience working in teams of more than four people. Each of your teams will be paired with a team of students in their third year here at Beacon with whom you will complete various assignments for your combat, history, and Grimm studies courses. These older students will act as your mentors and tutors, providing you with advice as well as helping you become adjusted to life here at Beacon. You will meet these teams later today."

Professor Port jumped on the split second of silence as Dr. Oobleck stopped to take a breath, as well as take a sip from his ever-present drink. "The ultimate goal is to prepare both teams for combat situations against the creatures of Grimm. We hope to be able to send each of you out on a mission with your mentor teams and an experienced Huntsman or Huntress by the end of the semester, so you can start building your repertoire of battle stories and get some first hand experience fighting the creatures we've been learning about in class."

Glynda watched as the students digested the information. Some reactions, like Nora Valkyrie's excitement or Cardin Winchester's smug smile, were entirely expected. Others however, like Pyrrha Nikos' look of trepidation, were more surprising. Normally the "Invincible Girl" ーas the other students had begun to call herー would jump for joy at an opportunity to learn from other, more experienced students. This time though, something was different.

 _I'll have to keep an eye on them._ Glynda thought. _Miss Nikos doesn't spook easily, so whatever is worrying her must be rather important._ She brought her mind back to the present and the class that she was now needing to teach as Bartholomew and Peter bid farewell to the students and headed back to their own classes.


	2. Returning to Your Roots

**Hey guys! There will be a more official authors' note at the end of the chapter, but we figured that it would help you all out to know how to pronounce the team names for the mentors. Team AMBR is pronounced amber (like the Fall Maiden, I know, but these names fit together too well for anything else) and team CDVN is pronounced cordovan. If you didn't know (which I didn't before planning this story) cordovan is a dark shade of brownish-red, usually associated with leather shoes. It's a super cool color and you should all check it out sometime.**

When the third year students arrived for their first class of the dayーhistory with Dr. Oobleckーthe room was conspicuously empty with no green haired caffeine addict in sight. Without his energetic presence, the classroom felt rather empty, as if the soul of the room had stepped away for a moment.

"Was class cancelled today?" muttered Burgundy. Her teammates Arget, Malachite, and Rania looked over at her with an expression of confusion. Normally, Burgundy knew the schedules of her and her companions like the back of her hand, so the unexpected change was throwing her off. Just as she finished voicing her concern, a veritable green tornado blew into the room, scattering papers and ruffling clothes, as well as causing Rania to jump in surprise. Before coming to a stop at the front of the room, the haphazardly stacked books and articles on the desk were blown to the floor and the tornado slowed to reveal Dr. Oobleck, more disheveled than usual.

"Sorry for being late, class! I was busy introducing a new project to the first year students. It's a good thing that you are all here though because that same project concerns you as well!"

Malachite glanced over at his teammates and mouthed, "What on Remnant is he talking about?"

Arget shrugged, just as confused as the rest of her team and then took her seat. The rest of team AMBR joined her in their customary seats in the second row. Rania waved to their friends in team CDVN who were sitting across the aisle. Nerys and Viridian waved back before settling down and pulling out their books.

In an uncharacteristic show of serenity, Dr. Oobleck waited patiently for his students to get comfortable before starting the lecture.

"What we'll be discussing today is a little bit different than the recent history of Remnant that we've been covering the past few days. In fact, you are all going to have the opportunity to help establish and continue a new tradition here at Beacon. You may have heard about this particular project last year from the older students. Each third year team will be paired with one of the new first year teams in order to help them get acclimated to life at Beacon and become the best Huntsmen and Huntresses that they can be. Ozpin himself put together this mentorship program in the hopes that it will help both the first and third year teams to achieve their greatest potential, so let's all do our best, shall we?"

As soon as Dr. Oobleck finished speaking, the classroom was filled with the mutters of the students.

"I vaguely remember hearing something about this from Rowan last year," Viridian whispered to his teammate Daiyu. "He kept complaining about how he was barely keeping his head above the water with his own schoolwork and he didn't know how he would manage helping a set of new students as well."

Daiyu nodded her head in agreement. "I heard similar stuff from some of my friends in the year ahead of us. If I remember correctly, they ended up having a lot of fun and became good friends with the team that they mentored. It shouldn't be too difficult."

Across the aisle, team AMBR was having a similar discussion, mostly involving Malachite grumbling about having to talk to people with Rania and Burgundy telling him that it won't be as bad as he thought it would be. Arget sat back in her seat, trying to figure out how exactly this would affect her team. Malachite wasn't much of a people person and had a tendency to start a fight when there wasn't any reason to. Rania and Burgundy would handle this change well enough, although Burgundy would most likely be very quiet for the first few meetings since she was rather shy. _Malachite's reaction is going to be a problem,_ Arget thought. _We can't have him scaring the first year students out of their wits or doing something worse._ With that, she turned to Malachite and then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Relax Mal, I'm sure they'll be relatively easy to talk to. And you probably won't have to do much talking anyway. There's four of us and four of them so you not saying much won't leave a gaping hole in the conversation," Arget reassured her short-tempered teammate.

"It's not necessarily the talking that I'm worried about," Malachite grumbled, "It's the constant interaction. How often do you think we'll have to work with these first years anyway?"

"They'll probably be put off by your bright green hair," Rania quipped, "If anyone looks unapproachable, standoffish, and like they had just left the nearest punk club, it would be you."

"Hey! Leave the hair out of it! What did my fashion choices ever do to you?" Malachite cried.

Before Rania could reply, Burgundy stepped in. "What my dear cousin _means_ to say Mal, is that worrying about all of this isn't super productive. We'll find out soon what exactly the project entails and what we're supposed to do. Getting all worked up about it now isn't going to solve anything, so there is no need to worry about it."

Arget let out a small sigh of relief. Malachite could be stubborn and difficult to deal with, but Burgundy's talent for diffusing tense situations had once again stopped things from getting to a point where Arget had to put on the "leader cap" and tell him to knock it off. Even after two years of leading Team AMBR, she still worried that she wasn't measuring up to the great amount of responsibility that Ozpin had placed on her shoulders. The friendships she had made with her teammates and their fellow students made all of the confusion, regret, and heartache worth it though and Arget wouldn't have it any other way.

"Burgundy is right. We'll be fine. I'm sure there's a reason that Ozpin has us doing this," Arget chimed in, "We had better start paying attention though. It looks like Dr. Oobleck is getting ready for another long class period of rapid fire information dispersion."

With that, she turned back towards the front of the classroom and saw Dr. Oobleck sketching maps and charts on the board, moving so quickly that his arm was a blur.

"Now that the introduction of the project is over with, let's get onto the real meat of today's lesson. How many of you have heard of Mountain Glenn?"

"Wasn't it some sort of city outside of Vale?" Daiyu asked.

"That is quite correct, Miss Zheng!" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed. "Mountain Glenn was the kingdom of Vale's first serious attempt at expanding beyond her borders. Sadly the settlement was overrun by Grimm and the city and her inhabitants had to be abandoned."

"So if it was overrun, why do we need to learn about it?" Malachite interjected. "They weren't even around for long enough to have history worth exploring."

"On the contrary, Mister Volkov. The construction and subsequent destruction of Mountain Glenn is very important to Vale's history. Multiple attempts have been made to expand the borders of the kingdoms, but Mountain Glenn is unique because of the amount of resources and infrastructure that were allocated for its success. Obviously, it didn't succeed otherwise we would probably have some students from there sitting in this very room." Dr. Oobleck stopped talking for a moment and eyed Malachite over the rim of his glasses. "You are here at Beacon to become a Huntsman, Mister Volkov. Wouldn't the knowledge of why a particular settlement failed be useful knowledge to have when defending people in your future career?"

Malachite shifted uncomfortably in his seat before mumbling a garbled, "Yes."

Dr. Oobleck's gaze relented and he turned back to the rest of the class. "Are there any other questions before we jump further into the fascinating history behind Mountain Glenn?"

Nerys raised her hand and after a nod from Dr. Oobleck, she continued. "This is a bit off topic, but what do we need to know about this mentoring project? Is there somewhere in particular we're supposed to go to meet our students?"

"Ah yes, I had quite forgotten. Thank you for reminding me. All of the third year teams will meet in the auditorium at 2pm for some in depth training by Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin. The first year teams will arrive around 3:30 once their classes are out and you will all meet each other then. Any other questions?"

The students shook their heads and Dr. Oobleck cleared his throat before resuming the lecture.

 _Well this is definitely going to be an interesting semester._ Arget thought while looking over at her team. _Mal is taking notes, even though he sounded so annoyed by the lecture just a few minutes ago, Burgundy has already had her inner schedule thrown out of whack and it's only the second week, and Rania … well Rania is Rania. I doubt she would be ruffled by anything. Except for unexpected teacher tornados of course._ Arget smiled and returned her gaze to the front of the classroom, saw that she was behind, and began taking notes frantically in order to keep up.

 **Well that was cool and all. The intro of teams AMBR and CDVN.**

 **Trickstercast and I are both still trying to figure out all the kinks in writing, so don't expect us to routinely update. It may be a day, a month, or any length in between before we put up the next chapter.**

 **We're also both in school, so writing has to take a back seat in comparison to things like engineering homework.**

 **Make that any type of homework.**

 **In order to help you all know which one of us is writing the notes, we're trying to use different fonts. If that's not working or it's really annoying you, just shoot one of us a PM and we'll try to come up with something else. I (trickstercast) am planning on using Times New Roman mostly because I can't think of anything else and because I've written too many MLA style papers. Grey917 is a fan of Comic Sans MS, so he's going to use that.**

 **Anyways, please don't forget to review and we hope you enjoyed reading!**


	3. Meetings and Mahjong

**Trickstercast: So apparently the different fonts thing was unsuccessful. I think we're going to have to resort to just using dialogue tags or something. Oh well. Here's the new chapter! We hope you like it!**

As soon as the doors to the amphitheater closed behind the third year teams, Arget noticed that Headmaster Ozpin was up on stage beside Professor Goodwitch, Professor Port, and Dr. Oobleck.

"What's Ozpin doing here?" Rania hissed, "I know this is his pet project, but still …"

"I have no idea," Burgundy whispered back. "He looks so tired too. I had heard he's been busy lately with stuff that wasn't about running Beacon; I wonder what's up."

Team AMBR collectively shuffled in towards the stage, with Team CDVN close behind. The bleachers that normally filled the amphitheater were absent, presumably to make room for the activities that would be taking place there later today.

"Hey at least we're getting out of class with Professor Port for this, " Viridian said, "The material we learn in there is important, but all those stories put me right to sleep."

Cadvan and Malachite nodded in agreement, with a vehement snort added by Daiyu.

"Greetings, students. Please find a spot and take a seat, " Professor Goodwitch instructed. "We will begin as soon as the other third and first year teams make their appearance."

"Good luck with that," Malachite snickered, "I haven't seen hide nor hair of Team MAZN since this weekend when they got back from their summer mission. They didn't even show up for class today." As Malachite took a seat on the floor and crossed his long legs in front of him, he received a slap on the back of the head from Daiyu.

"Would you quit badmouthing them Mal? They got back from what I am sure was an incredibly stressful last minute mission," Daiyu interjected.

"All I'm sayin' is that most teams wouldn't be able to get away with missing a single class, much less an entire day's worth no matter what mission they had just returned from. Besides, why was a not quite third year yet team sent on such a last minute, important assignment? You'd think there were actual Huntsman/Huntress teams who would be better qualified."

"True," Daiyu acknowledged, "However they _are_ easily the best of the third year teams. It's no surprise that they got a mission already. Last I heard, they may even be on a fast track to graduate early."

"Wow. I knew you were involved in the rumor mill Daiyu, but that's a bit much even for you. Nobody graduates from Beacon early," Malachite scoffed.

"I didn't even know you COULD graduate early," Viridian added.

Cadvan leaned over and murmured to Arget, "How long do you think it's going to take them to notice the glare Goodwitch is giving them?"

"All three of them are more oblivious than you'd expect, so I don't really know. An avalanche could be happening right above them and if they were in the middle of an argument they wouldn't budge an inch," Arget whispered back. She watched the squabble continue for another couple seconds before shaking her head and then pointedly tapping Malachite on the shoulder.

"You may want to put that particular discussion on hold, Mal …" Arget whispered and then glanced towards the microphone. Following her gaze, Malachite finally registered the ice cold stare levelled towards Daiyu, Viridian, and himself. Gulping softly, Mal glanced between his two friends, who returned his apprehensive gaze with similar ones of their own before shifting into a more comfortable position and turning his attention towards the stage.

oo0o0o0o0o0o

Chattering passed through the groups of first years as they were gathered in the amphitheater for the introductions to the mentors. There were already a lot of people milling about in groups near the stage, many looked much older than the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR. Dr. Oobleck was busying himself by distributing shiny black cards to each team leader. The rest of the school administration was standing on the elevated stage. Professor Port was busy talking to another member of the staff. Ozpin seemed to be lost in thought, but the most interesting faculty member by far was Professor Goodwitch who was standing next to the microphone and glaring at a small group of the third years, to the confusion of Team RWBY. One of the third years, a girl with an unruly shock of white hair, tapped her friend on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. The young man looked confused, then chagrined. His face turned bright red, the unfortunate shade clashing with his bright green hair, as he looked at his other friends before turning about and paying attention to Professor Goodwitch.

"Would everyone please take a seat quickly," she announced, looking satisfied with the reaction of the group of third years. The crowd complied, and the noise quieted to a more manageable level. Professor Goodwitch stepped back from the microphone as Ozpin moved towards the front of the stage.

"Good afternoon, students. I trust that you have all been well and paid attention in your classes," Ozpin paused, and some positive noises were heard from around the hall. "Very good. As you all are aware, you are gathered here to learn more about the project that your professors have told you about earlier today. In case you missed that earlier briefing," here he glanced at a team of third years who had entered conspicuously late, "each team of third year students will be paired with a team of first year students to be mentors to. There will be assignments that apply for individual classes, such as Grimm Studies or History, but the majority of these assignments will be outside of your normal class schedule. I still expect you all to perform to the best of your ability, especially since you are representing Beacon as well as the future of Remnant.

"In short, the project is relatively simple. Spend time with the other team in your group, get to know each other and help one another out. Make friends, improve your skills, but most importantly have fun. The other work associated with the project will be announced as it becomes relevant. Now if you will take out the cards that were given to your teams. They will show who you have been paired with." There was some shuffling as people removed the reflective squares from their back pockets and bags. Jaune was panicking because it somehow had disappeared, but Ren had found it and handed it to his flustered team leader with a quiet, "I think you dropped something." Weiss, Yang, and Blake gathered around Ruby as the dark sheen faded to reveal an intricate design etched in green, which一according to Ruby一looked like a fancy house.

"What does your card have?" Jaune asked the all-girl team. Ruby flipped around the square so the blonde could see. "Ooh, ours has blue markings on it." He showed them his card, which had what seemed to be a blue letter L and its mirror image facing away from each other with some sort of dash connecting the two. "What do you think they mean?"

No one could come up with a reasonable answer, and then suddenly Yang spoke up, "Yours' means the north wind, and ours symbolizes the green dragon." Everyone stared at her with a mixture of confusion and surprise. "What? I know things!" The blank stares continued for another moment or two before Yang sighed and elaborated.

"They're characters on mahjong tiles. Our dad plays it sometimes. I guess he learned it from his dad or something," Teams RWBY and JNPR all nodded their heads in understanding.

"We should probably find who else has our cards." Blake remarked. The others agreed, and they quickly started looking, holding their card above their head. Ruby pouted, because she wasn't tall enough for her to be seen so Yang had to hold the card in the air instead. As soon as the card was finally visible, a girl with short, brownish red hair and deer ears started heading in their direction, pulling the girl with white hair she saw earlier with her. Ruby signaled to Weiss and Blake, and they gathered once again, waiting for the approaching team of mentors and hopefully new friends.

* * *

Weiss didn't really know what to think of the third year team standing in front of her. The girl with the white hair introduced herself as Arget, the leader of Team AMBR. She seemed decent enough. Unlike some of her compatriots, her Beacon uniform was relatively neat; Ruby's had definitely been in worse shape this morning, so anything would look tidy in comparison. The other girls on the team had their uniforms in decent shape too, especially the faunus girl's. The other girl had long, thick, dark brownish red hair that she was currently using as a curtain to hide her face behind. Given how close she and the faunus girl were standing, either they were the best of friends or related. The member of the third year team who really annoyed her though was the young man, no _boy_ , standing behind the three girls with a sullen expression on his face. The tails of his shirt were untucked and it was obvious that the shirt hadn't been ironed in a few days.

 _How on Remnant could someone be so careless with their appearance?_ Weiss wondered. _The obviously dyed green hair already sets him apart as a delinquent, why go for the lack of care for presentation as well?_ She huffed in indignation before turning her nose up at the older students.

Ruby was barely able to contain her enthusiasm when meeting the older students. Weiss sighed as Yang had to put her arm around Ruby's shoulders to stop her from bouncing into orbit. _Really, will she ever learn to be calm? I haven't known anyone with this much energy in my entire life!_ The older students didn't seem to mind though. The leader smiled in amusement and her riffraff compatriot outright snorted with laughter.

"Man I knew we'd be dealing with younger students, but I didn't expect them to be hyperactive midgets!" The green haired boy exclaimed, not even trying anymore to hold back his laughter. Ruby let out an indignant, "Hey!", before the faunus girl rapped him sharply on the shoulder.

"Be nice Mal!" Turning towards Team RWBY, she continued, "Please ignore our ill-mannered teammate. Malachite isn't much of a people person, so he apparently has no clue when to keep his mouth shut." She sent another glare towards Malachite before continuing.

"I guess we should all do more in depth introductions. I'm Rania and my favorite people in the whole world are my younger sisters Genevieve and Madeline. Excluding my teammates of course," She smiled at her companions and looked back at Team RWBY, then gestured to the girl hiding behind her hair. "That's my cousin Burgundy. She's really cool. Quiet, but cool." Burgundy waved back hesitantly. Ruby returned the wave with an enthusiastic one of her own.

Arget continued the introductions, "Like I said earlier, I'm Arget. The green haired menace is Malachite," she gave him an affectionate smile and stood on her toes to ruffle his hair.

"Hey, what was that for? I had the spikes totally the way I wanted them," Malachite grumbled halfheartedly.

"It's for insulting our new buddies Mal. You haven't even had a chance to hear anything about them yet!" Rania interjected, still miffed by his lack of courteous behavior. Arget gave her a sympathetic look and then shot a more mysterious one at Malachite.

"It's because you're fun to mess with, Mal. Anyway we're Team AMBR. What are your names?"

Ruby escaped Yang's hold on her shoulder and gestured animatedly to her team. "I'm Ruby, leader of Team RWBY, which has caused confusion in the past. The girl in the other combat skirt is Weiss. Blake is the one with the bow and my sister Yang is the one in yellow!"

"Wait you're sisters?" Rania asked, "Are you twins or something?"

At this, Yang laughed and said, "Nah Ruby is my younger sister. She got into Beacon early and we ended up on the same team! It's awesome!"

Arget smiled, sat cross-legged on the ground and gestured to the others to join her. "I bet it is. So what do you all like to do?"

Teams RWBY and AMBR sat down as well and started chatting with each other happily. Even Malachite opened up and had an engaging dialogue with Yang about unarmed combat styles. Yang insisted that punching things was an easier way to fight and stood up to demonstrate a few techniques.

"I'm impressed hotshot," Malachite said, "You definitely know how to hit something so it won't get back up again. We'll have to spar sometime and see what you're made of."

* * *

Pyrrha quickly spotted the identical card and pointed it out to the rest of her teammates. They started heading over in their direction, being led by Nora who was also pulling Ren by his arm so he would get there faster. The third-year team was also coming their way, so they ended up converging at a point in the middle of the amphitheater.

All in all, they seemed nice enough. The guy with the coppery hair was standing a bit further forward than the rest of his companions, so Pyrrha guessed he was their leader. To his left stood a smaller girl with dark brown hair who didn't seem to be focusing on anything in the room. On his other side was another guy wearing a hat and light brown hair peeking out under the edges. The fourth member vaguely reminded Pyrrha of Weiss, but seemed more warm than the infamous "Ice Queen".

"Hi, I'm Cadvan, leader of team CDVN. Dude with the hat is Viridian. He's our sharpshooter and resident video game pro. The girl on my left is Daiyu. She's blind by the way, so if she doesn't say hi to you in the halls don't be offended. She'll also kick your butt at pool. The other girl, the one in all white, is Nerys. She likes bombs. It's nice to meet you!" The other members of Team CDVN nodded their heads in agreement. "So who are you guys?"

Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha looked to their commanderーwho eventually realized they thought he probably should be the one to talkー and he spoke up. "He-hello, my name is Jaune, and I'm leader of team JNPR. This is Ren and Nora," who each waved in greeting, "and this is Pyrrha," ("Hello!"). "Together, we're Team JNPR." At that, Jaune struck a pose and Nora burst out laughing.

Cadvan tried to hide a laugh, but Viridian couldn't keep his snicker hidden.

"Wait, what's going on?" Daiyu asked, perplexed.

Nerys leaned over and whispered in her teammate's ear, "Their team leader struck an absolutely ridiculous pose." Jaune, having heard, began to blush furiously and then turned away, embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't know we were having a pose-off! You guys have got to tell me these things!" Daiyu then proceeded to strike three poses in quick succession, each more ridiculous than the last. At the end of her routine, Daiyu turned towards Team JNPR and gave them a wink. At this, Viridian could no longer hold back his mirth and he doubled over laughing.

Nora jumped up and down in excitement, "We're paired with the best team ever! Now tell me, do you guys like pancakes?"

* * *

Ozpin watched the students interact with each other from the podium and turned to Glynda.

"Yes I think these groups will work well. Magnificent job as usual Glynda."

She nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to survey the room.

' _Yes these students will get along well indeed.'_ thought Ozpin. ' _This is going to be quite the semester. '_

 **Hey, trickstercast here! Wow, I can't believe another chapter is finished. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out to you all! Midterms and finals were super time consuming. Anyway there was something that I thought you all should know about this version of RWBY. For the most part, we (Grey917 and I that is) are planning to stick to canon events. However I suppose you could call this fic an AU. Because this is an AU-ish story, I've decided to use some of my headcanons in it, especially about how Beacon is structured. To me, an incoming class of at most 12 students doesn't seem likely given the amount of people milling about Beacon and Beacon's general size, even though we only see Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL represent the first years. My solution for this is that each class only consists of three to four teams. Therefore there are more first year teams at Beacon that we just never see in canon. Given the size of Beacon's population, it's feasible that there are at least another five to ten teams in each year level.**

 **Grey917: I also think they did mention one or two other teams during the initiation episodes, but they didn't ever show them, except if you count the creepy shadow people. Anyway, the card designs are from the tile game mahjong. I played it when I was little and it is similar to the chess theme from initiation. Look it up if you want to. It's really cool.**


End file.
